Unbreak My Heart
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: Naruto is singing a new song at his concert and makes the audience feel what he does. They love the song and don't expect another song after that mesmerizing performance. They don't expect a new singer either...


Enjoy

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't on Naruto… Sasuke does… (smirk)

Note: Sorry this isn't an old story, but I find that working on new stuff helps me with writer's block.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSS**

**Unbreak My Heart**

Soft music started playing as Konoha's idol came on stage. He sat on a waiting stool and didn't acknowledge his fans like he usually did. They had never heard this song before but knew that if Naruto was singing it, it was going to be awesome. His beautiful voice echoed through the hall even though he was singing softly, matching the soft and slow beginning.

"_Don't leave me in all this pain. Don't leave me out in the rain. Come back and bring back my smile. Come and take these tears away. I need your arms to hold me now, the nights are so unkind. Bring back those nights when I held you beside me…"_

The chorus started and the applauding crowd broke into a hysteric amount of clapping. The crowd had no idea how they knew that the chorus was starting, but they did. Their applaud grew loud enough to be heard outside of the music hall but stayed quiet enough so they could still hear Naruto's mesmerizing voice.

"_Unbreak my heart, say you love me again. Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life. Uncry these tears; I cried so many nights. Unbreak my heart… my heart."_

The crowd was stunned. Naruto's voice did amazing things as he held words out and as he would crescendo and decrescendo. There was a pause in his singing as the sad sounding tune kept playing. The audience stopped their clapping in anticipation, not wanting to miss any of the song.

"_Take back that sad word, good-bye. Bring back the joy to my life. Don't leave me here with these tears, come and kiss this pain away. I can't forget the day you left. Time is so unkind. Life is so cruel without you here beside me…"_

The crowd was utterly speechless as they felt the emotion Naruto put into his voice, as if he were feeling sad and hurt. It was unreal to the watching audience how Naruto could make them feel anything he wanted them to, just by singing. Naruto had a gift, and right now that gift was making the female half of the audience tear up. The chorus started again but there was no applause, only mesmerized watching and swaying.

"_Unbreak my heart, say you love me again. Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life. Uncry these tears," _the audience got chills as Naruto made his voice go from high to normal as he continued pouring his heart into his music. _"I cried so may nights. Unbreak my heart… ohhh-ooooh." _

There was a longer musical solo and Naruto stood to make his way slowly across the stage, smiling sadly at his many fans. They could sense that Naruto was about to reach the song's climax, where he put even more feeling into it and got louder. The part where all the fans got goose bumps from the way Naruto put his heart and soul into the final part of the song.

"_Don't leave me in all this pain. Don't leave me out in the rain. Bring back the nights when I held you beside me…" _the moment the crowd had been waiting for…

"_Unbreak my heart, say you love me again! Undo this __**hurt **__you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life. Uncry these _tears; _I cried so many-many nights. Unbreak my- Unbreak my heart. Oh baby!" _Naruto was bending forward slightly, his voice growing more powerful, stronger. This was by far the audience's favorite song and Naruto's best performance of the night. Every face in the crowd had tears streaming down their face, men and women. No one saw the tear fall down Naruto's cheek as he kept singing. A few audience members saw someone sneak on stage and talk to the drummer at the rear of the stage.

"_Come back and say you love me. Unbreak my heart, sweet darling. Without you I just can't go on," _He held out the word 'on.' _"Can't go on…" _And with those last words, the music died and Naruto stood up straight. He waved to the crowd. Each member of the audience was speechless and couldn't even clap. Tears were still rolling down most of their faces and everyone else had tear stains on their cheeks. Before they could regain their ability to be a proper audience… music started out of no where. If the audience looked confused, then Naruto looked… dumbfounded.

He dropped the mic as a voice that wasn't his started singing. Suddenly, all of the lights were turned off. The audience all thought this was part of the show and listened curiously to the unfamiliar voice. It started out quietly and echoed just like Naruto's did.

"_I feel like a song without the words, a man without a soul, a bird without its wings, a heart without a home. I feel like a knight without a sword, the sky without the sun, 'cause you are the one. I feel like a ship beneath the waves, a child whose lost its way, a door without a key, a face without a name. I feel like a breath without the air and every day's the same since I've gone away. I gotta have a reason to wake up the morning. You used to be the one who put a smile on my face. There are no words that could describe how I miss you and I miss you everyday." _The audience didn't know this song either, but the voice was so familiar. The stage was still shrouded in darkness and the new singer couldn't be seen, neither could Naruto. The chorus started. The stranger's voice became louder.

"_I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning. You used to be the one that put a smile on my face. There are no words that could describe how I miss you, and I miss you every day... And I'm never gonna leave your side. And I'm never gonna leave your side. I am still holding on girl; I won't let you go… 'cause when I'm lying in your arms, I know I'm home." _There was a brief instrument solo. _"They tell that a man could lose his mind… living in the pain. Like all the times gone time, crying in the rain. You know I've wasted half the time and I'm on my knees again 'til you come to me. Yeah." _The chorus started again.

"_I gotta have a reason to wake up in the mornings. You used to be the one that put a smile on my face._ _There are no words that could describe how I miss you. I miss you every day. Yeah, and I'm never gonna leave your side. And I'm never gonna leave your side. I am still holding on girl; I won't you go. I'll lean my head against your heart and know I'm home. Know I'm home-" _The lights suddenly turned on as the new singer threw his head back and sang with everything he had. _"Know I'm home! And I'm never gonna leave your side. And I'm never- never- gonna leave your side. I am still holding, girl; I won't let you go. 'Cause when I'm lying in your arms, I know I'm home." _His voice died out with the song and the audience was overwhelmed by all of the emotion the two singers had put into their performance. They all stared at the stage, finally getting a good look at the new singer. On the stage, breathing heavily from singing with everything he had, was Sasuke Uchiha. The audience was shocked, still not able to clap or cheer.

The crowd watched Naruto. He was hugging his arms to his chest and it looked as if he had been crying. His front was turned towards the crowd and he didn't turn around to look at Sasuke. The same question was on everyone's mind… What was Sasuke doing back? He had left months ago and Naruto had had the toughest time with his departure. The two had been very close and no one doubted that they were more than friends. They kissed openly and were constantly seen together, but Sasuke always denied having an intimate relationship with his fellow musician. And then Sasuke just left… no one knew why.

Sasuke began talking into the mic he had in his hands, addressing everyone. "People of Konoha," he said, his eyes trained on Naruto. "I'm sorry that I left, the reasons are complicated and I regret ever doing it. I came hear to tell you sorry… and I wanted to do it in person. I knew everyone would be here- why wouldn't they be?" he smiled. "Naruto, I'm sorry and I don't expect you to forgive for leaving, but I just want you to know that…" he took a deep breath, "I love you."

Naruto raised his head slowly and turned to face Sasuke. The audience gasped. Sasuke had never showed any type of emotion in front of anyone except Naruto before, and there he was, confessing his love for the blonde to the whole city of Konoha. "I love you Naruto. I just want you to know that, and I wrote that song for you." he put the mic on the stool Naruto had sat on earlier and turned to leave. The crowd was biting their nails to see what Naruto would do. They all silently hoped that he would run to Sasuke and stop him.

"Wait," he whispered softly. He reached out and grabbed Sasuke's shirt. Then Sasuke turned around, only to be kissed by Naruto. It was unexpected; h thought that Naruto would hate him for leaving. The kiss was the most blissful thing he had ever felt; just as he remembered it.

"I love you too," Naruto said softly, hugging Sasuke.

The crowd finally started clapping and cheering. It was the loudest round of applause Konoha had ever heard and that was the best concert anyone had ever been to.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_p.s._** YAY!! a cute Sasunaru. Naruto sang the song "Unbreak My Heart" by Toni Braxton. Sasuke sang the song "Never Gonna Leave Your Side" by Daniel Bedingfield. I might have changed four or five words around because I either couldn't understand what he said or I thought it fit better with the fact that Sasuke left and not Naruto. Does that make sense? Was it good?**


End file.
